Our Masters Inner world
by CrimsonDevil D. ShinSen Hanero
Summary: "Inner world-mu seperti apa?" tanya Shirayuki. "Wah! Ancur, dah!" jawab Tensa.  Percakapan singkat namun gaje versi Tensa Zangetsu dan Shirayuki. RnR plese! Fic pertama Crims untuk chara ini...NO ROMANCE! Hanya pembicaraan sesama teman.


Our masters inner world

.

.

Disclaimer © Tite Kubo

Rated :: T

Pair :: Tensa Zangetsu & Sode no Shirayuki

Genre :: I don't know, not romance. Hoo, maybe humor.

* * *

Soul Society. Saat ini, Ichigo sedang berada di Seireitei karena sedang ada tugas. Karena sekarang dia sedang senggang, dia berjalan-jalan sejenak di Seireitei bersama seorang pria yang bertubuh lebih pendek dari dia. Lalu, tidak sengaja dia melihat sesosok tubuh kecil sedang duduk sendirian didepan kolam yang cukup besar.

"Ha…" Ichigo tertawa kecil dan kemudian menghampiri sosok itu.

"Yo!" sapa Ichigo tiba-tiba sambil menepuk pelan pundak sosok itu. Sosok itu agak terkejut sedikit, untung dia tidak latah seperti Renji yang kalau dikagetin selalu bilang 'Duta besar Ayam! Ayam besar!'.

"Aah, Ichigo? Sedang apa kau disini?" tanya sosok itu berbalik dan pastinya adalah Kuchiki Rukia.

"Hehe, iseng aja jalan-jalan. Lagi gak ada tugas…" jawab Ichigo nyengir namun nyengir menawan yang dapat membuat wanita-wanita express terbang ke neraka dan surga secara bersamaan. Tak seperti Kira yang nyengir namun bikin muntah seluruh mahluk! Rukia pun membalasnya dengan senyuman khas-nya. Senyuman manis dan bikin Renji atau Ichigo klepek-klepek dengan mulut berbusa. Tidak seperti Byakuya yang tersenyum bikin orang-orang shock baik wanita maupun pria.

Kemudian, mata Rukia tertuju pada pria kecil disebelah Ichigo. Dia pun langsung berdiri dan mendekat.

"Waah, siapa anak kecil tampan ini? Dia temanmu, Ichigo?" tanya Rukia sambil melihat pria itu dan mendekatinya.

"Aku bukan anak kecil. Dan aku gak mau dibilang kecil sama wanita yang tingginya tak jauh beda dariku…" balas pria itu dengan tatapan bersungut-sungut dan tangan bersila dada.

"Waah, saat wajahmu seperti itu kau jadi makin lucu…" puji Rukia sambil tepuk tangan sekali. Wajah pria itu langsung memerah.

"Ja…Jangan memujiku!" keluh pria itu memamerkan kepalan tangannya. Rukia hanya tertawa kecil.

"Emmm. Kalo kau tanya dia temanku atau bukan…Entahlah, aku pun tak tahu dia siapaku. Teman atau bawahan. Dia Tensa Zangetsu…" jawab Ichigo menunjuk. Ya. Saat ini Ichigo sedang jalan bersama dengan Tensa Zangetsu. Ingin memperkenalkan Seireitei atau dunia luar pada Tensa.

"Bawahan! Beraninya kau memanggilku 'bawahan'…?" kesal Tensa tertahan.

"He? Tensa Zangetsu? Bukankah wujud zanpakutou-mu itu seorang pria tua berpakaian layaknya gelandangan dengan tampang mati segan hidup tak mau?" kata Rukia enteng, tanpa dosa, nerobos terus seperti kereta tidak pakai koma maupun titik.

"Kau itu menjelaskan Zangetsu-ossan atau malah memojokkannya?" heran Ichigo sedikit sweetdrop.

"Dia ini Tensa Zangetsu. Zanpakutou-ku saat bankai. Aku pun heran kenapa wujudnya bisa beda begini padahal sama-sama Zangetsu…" lanjut Ichigo melihat Tensa Zangetsu sembari memegangi dagu-nya, berfikir.

"Masa? Apa jangan-jangan kau anaknya Zangetsu-ossan, ya?" tebak Rukia.

"Enak saja kau ngomong, ouna! Aku gak sudi lahir-batin punya bapak kayak dia. Tampang mati segan hidup tak mau, gampang ngambek, suara udah kayak kucing kejepit gitu, kacamata sok banget keren, rambut kayak sapu ijuk begitu…" kesal Tensa Zangetsu mengomel terus tanpa henti.

"Tensa Zangetsu, ternyata dirimu juga berfikiran seperti itu tentang Zangetsu-ossan, ya?" ucap Ichigo sedikit terkejut.

"Berisik kau, Ichigo! Itu pun baru 5 dari 1000 macam opini-ku tentang Zangetsu ngetsu…" cetus Tensa Zangetsu cemberut.

"_Be...Begitu? kasihan sekali kau, Zangetsu-ossan"_

***Ichigo's Inner World***

"Hua…Hua…Huatshuchuuu!" Zangetsu bersin dan langsung menerpa wajah Hichigo dan pion-pion shogi.

"Ah! Brengsek! Dikit lagi gue menang, tuh! Zangetsu-san kau sialan!" omel Hichigo shock.

"Hmfh! Rasanya ada yang sedang membicarakanku…" kata Zangetsu mengelap hidung bawahnya dan mengelap pada shihakusou Hichigo (dengan sengaja!).

"Wa! Jorok banget lu jadi tua! Menjijikkan!" kesal Hichigo yang langsung mencekek Zangetsu entah karena khilaf atau sengaja.

"Huookh! Dosa lo! Dosa!" ancam Zangetsu.

"Pikiriiin? Dosa gue udah banyak, biar tambah banyak lagi! Biar catatan dosa Hiruma-senpai bejibun!" kesal Hichigo yang ngamuk habis-habisan dan tetap mencekek Zangetsu hingga mata pria tua itu memutih dan mulutnya berbusa. **[1]**

***back to Seireitei***

"Emm, Tensa Zangetsu, apa kau pernah bertemu dengan Sode no Shirayuki-ku?" tanya Rukia lembut.

Tensa Zangetsu terdiam sejenak. "Hmm, rasanya udah. Tapi, aku lupa dengan wajahnya…" jawabnya.

"Mau bertemu dengannya?" usul Rukia sambil tersenyum, Tensa Zangetsu mengangguk. Rukia lalu menarik zanpakutou-nya.

"Mai, Sode no Shirayuki" Rukia memanggil Shirayuki.

Kabut putih pun keluar dan memenuhi taman tempat Ichigo, Rukia dan Tensa Zangetsu berada. Rasanya itu untuk menambah unsure dramatis saat Shirayuki keluar. Lalu, muncullah seorang wanita berambut putih dengan kimono furosode-nya dibalik kabut itu.

"Kau memanggilku, Rukia-sama?" tanya Shirayuki sopan.

"Ya. Hei, Shir-…" ucapan Rukia langsung terpotong begitu ada yang batuk-batuk ngajak ribut.

"Uohok! Ohok! Huohok! Dohok!"

"Apa, sih Ichigo? Batuk-mu itu terlalu berlebihan, tau!" kesal Rukia memukul kepala Ichigo.

"Asep-nya bau banget! Shirayuki-san, asap apa yang kau pakai? Baunya nyengat banget!" keluh Ichigo yang terbatuk sampai menangis dikit.

"Asap apa? Tentu saja asap karbonmonoksida dan asap _fogging _yang biasa dipake buat mencegah deman berdarah…" jelas Shirayuki enteng.

"Gila banget lu! Lain kali pake aja asap kentut!" kesal Tensa menutup hidungnya.

"Ooh, boleh dicoba, tuh. Akan kuminta pada Abarai-dono untuk mengeluarkan 'bom'-nya…" kata Shirayuki menerima usul Tensa sambil acungkan jari telunjuk keatas dan tersenyum.

"Kora! Kora! Kora! Kora!" ucap Ichigo dan Tensa serentak.

"Sudahlah kalian bertiga! Hei, Shirayuki. Kau kenal dia?" tanya Rukia balik sambil menunjuk Tensa Zangetsu dibelakangnya setelah selesai mengomel-omel. Shirayuki kemudian melihat kebelakang Rukia. Wajahnya awalnya biasa namun langsung tersenyum ceria dan berjalan menuju belakang Rukia.

"Kau Tensa Zangetsu, kan?" tanya Shirayuki pada orang yang bukan Tensa Zangetsu.

"Ha? Dasar AsBak **[2]!** Enak saja kau! Aku si tampan dan keren Kurosaki Ichigo, bukan si jelek bikin ngiri Tensa Zangetsu! Nih! Ini, nih si Tensa Zangetsu! yang cebol ini…" omel Ichigo menunjuk-nunjuk Tensa dan dengan percaya dirinya dia mengatakan dirinya keren bahkan tampan.

"_Tadi…dia bilang 'Aku si tampan dan keren Kurosaki Ichigo…'? hebat! Darimana munculnya rasa percaya diri begitu tinggi itu?" _kata Rukia sweetdrop.

"Ara? Maaf, maaf…" ujar Shirayuki tersenyum ala SunSun (dengan tangan menutupi mulut).

"Dasar! Muka aja cantik, ternyata dalamnya benar-benar mirip denganmu, Rukia…" kata Ichigo pelan sambil bersila dada.

"Kau ben-…ha? Jaga ucapanmu, bodoh!" marah Rukia sambil memukul dagu Ichigo menggunakan pegangan pedangnya.

"Ahak! Sakit!" rintih Ichigo. "Ne, Shirayuki-san, kau kenal dia?" tanya Ichigo menahan sakitnya.

"Ah, tentu saja. Kau ingat saat pemberontakan zanpakutou? Aku bertarung dengan Tensa Zangetsu juga di inner fight land…" jawab Shirayuki.

"Apaan, tuh inner fight land? Emangnya ada yang kayak begitu?" tanya Ichigo keheranan pada Rukia.

"Mana kutahu…" singkat Rukia yang keheranan juga.

"_Inner-nya siapa, tuh?"_ lanjut Ichigo dan Rukia serentak.

"Tapi, saat aku bertarung denganmu, kau masih kecil, kan? Ooouh, coba lihat dirimu sekarang, Tensa-chan, kau sudah besar dan jadi tampan, hemm…" kata Shirayuki dengan nada menggoda anak kecil dan memegangi kepala Tensa sekaligus mengacak pelan rambutnya.

"Te…Tensa…chan?" heran Ichigo dan Rukia dengan wajah anehnya. Alis dan bibir kanan mereka naik-naik.

Tensa pun langsung memegangi pergelangan tangan Shirayuki dan mengangkatnya.

"Jangan panggil aku 'Tensa-chan'. Aku bukan anak kecil lagi!" omel Tensa Zangetsu dengan alis berkerut kesal dan melempar tangan Shirayuki.

"Ahahaha, jangan gitu, dong, Tensa-chan…" Shirayuki tetap menggoda Tensa.

"Panggil aku Tensa Zangetsu!" bentak Tensa Zangetsu.

"Hh, sudahlah. Tinggalkan saja mereka berdua, Rukia…" kata Ichigo lemas.

"Ah, kau benar…"

"Oh, celaka! Aku harus segera pergi ke divisi enam, tadi Renji memanggilku…" ucap Rukia.

"Masa? Aku juga dipanggil ama Renji. Ya, udah. Bareng aja kita kesana…" usul Ichigo. Rukia kemudian mengangguk menyetujui ucapan Ichigo.

"Tensa Zangetsu, kelihatannya kau ingin kangen-kangenan ama Shirayuki. Kutinggalkan saja kau bersama dengannya, ya…" seru Ichigo.

"A-…! Siapa yang pengen kangen-kangenan ama setan salju kayak dia, ha!" kesal Tensa dengan wajah merah dan nunjuk-nunjuk Shirayuki.

"Shirayuki, kutitip Tensa, ya. Jangan ampe dia ilang. Nyari zanpakutou kayak dia susah…" lanjut Ichigo mengacuhkan ucapan Tensa. Shirayuki mengacungkan jempol dan wink.

"Oke, serahkan padaku, Kurosaki-dono…" balas Shirayuki tersenyum ceria. Ichigo dan Rukia pun pergi meninggalkan Tensa dan Shirayuki.

.

.

"Eh, Tensa-chan…" panggil Shirayuki tanpa memalingkan pandangannya dari kolam ikan didepannya.

"Apa? Udah kubilang jangan panggil aku Tensa-chan!" cetus Tensa yang juga tak memalingkan pandangannya.

"Ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu…" kata Shirayuki.

"Hn?"

"Inner world-nya Kurosaki-dono seperti apa?" tanya Shirayuki. "Ha? Inner world-nya Ichigo?" heran Tensa, Shirayuki mengangguk.

"Hh, gila banget, deh kalo kau jadi zanpakutou-nya dia. Inner world-nya datar banget. Sumpah! Pengen kabur gue dari inner world-nya…" jawab Tensa jujur.

"Ke…Kenapa?"

"Tau, gak! Inner world-nya Ichigo, tuh cuma ada bangunan. Sejauh mata memandang isinya geduuung semua. Udah gitu, gedungnya kebalik semua lagi. Hmm, pertanda bahwa otaknya Ichigo kebalik alias gak normal tu bocah…" jelas Tensa semangat banget.

"Terus, si Zangetsu-oosan pernah bilang pada Ichigo. Kalo dia bimbang, maka inner world-nya bakal mendung dan kalo dia sedih, maka inner world-nya bakal ujan…"

"Kan banyak gedung disana, kau bisa berteduh didalam gedung itu." kata Shirayuki.

"Gigi lu! Itu gedung kagak ada pintu masuknya. Jendelanya aja gak bisa dibuka. Kaah, lama-lama gue…coret! Zangetsu-ossan bakal menciut dan buta warna, nih kelamaan di inner world-nya Ichigo…"

Saat Tensa bilang 'gigi lu!', Shirayuki langsung menutupi mulutnya.

"_Tajem banget dia ngomong? Tapi, tau aja dia gue abis makan cabe tadi. Emangnya di gigi gue ada cabe? Subur banget gigi gue kalo ada…" _batin Shirayuki rada shock.

"Ma…maksudnya?"

"Itu, lho…Pas Rukia di eksekusi, Ichigo tuh sedih banget! Kau pikir berapa lama dia sedih? Dia sedihnya lamaaa abis, depresi-nya gak abis-abis. Ujan terus turun di inner world-nya, akibatnya, banjir besar melanda kami. Hh, butuh waktu berminggu-minggu untuk aku, Zangetsu-ossan dan Hichigo membersihkan inner world itu. Mana inner world-nya gede banget lagi. Kami aja ampe gak pake baju pas bersihin tu inner…" curhat Tensa kemudian.

"Ha? Nggak pake baju? Ih, buka-bukaan, dong kalian! Amit, amit!" ucap Shirayuki tidak mikir.

"Jelas kagak lah, odeng! Kain lap-nya abis gara-gara Hichigo ngompol melulu dan belum kering-kering! Gimana mau kering? Ichigo aja gak pernah seneng, sediih, depresii melulu bawaannya. Makanya, terpaksa, dah pake jubah aku dan Zangetsu-ossan juga shihakushou-nya Hichigo. Ampun! Fitness gratis gue! Ingat! Hanya atasan saja!" kata Tensa sedikit OOC. Rasanya, kepalanya terbentur sesuatu hingga dia yang awalnya cool bisa berubah jadi bocah begitu.

"Akibat cuaca yang tak menentu kayak di Jakarta, Zangetsu jadi 100x lebih cepet tua kayak begitu. Kadang panaaas banget trus tiba-tiba ujan besar. Lapuk, dah tu orang tua…" jelas Tensa dengan malas. Daripada menjelaskan, lebih tepat jika curhat sekaligus memojokkan Zangetsu (lagi!).

"Kau pikir Zangetsu-dono itu kayu apa bisa lapuk? Kalau inner world-nya Rukia-sama malah seperti kutub utara. Sejauh mata memandang isinya balok es semua. Rumahku pun dibangun dari es, mirip igloo…" ucap Shirayuki.

"Hh, kau, sih enak. Salju emang kehidupanmu. Aku aja gak tau aku termaksud zanpakutou tipe apaan…" kata Tensa lesu sambil bertopang dagu.

"Tapi kau enggak tau, kan kalo misalnya Rukia-sama sedang sedih! Jika dia sedih, semua balok es di inner-nya mencair. Aku pun kerepotan karena rumahku, es tempatku berpijak dan segalanya mencair. Jika semua es mencair, bisa kali aku berubah dari putri salju jadi putri duyung…" keluh Shirayuki cemberut.

"Ja…jadi putri duyung? Yaah, selama kau bisa berenang, itu, sih gak apa-apa…" ujar Tensa.

"Idung lu! Lu pikir air apa yang mencair? Itu, tuh air es! Gue bisa berubah jadi patung es jika kelamaan berendam di air dingin!" omel Shirayuki.

Sekarang kebalikan. Saat Shirayuki bilang 'Idung lu!', Tensa langsung menutupi hidung-nya.

"_Me…Menghina dia! Tau, dah gue kalo idung gue pesek dan idung elu mancung. Sombong banget jadi cewek! Gue totok juga idung lu biar pesek!"_ omel + ancam batin Tensa.

"Apalagi pas wakil kapten divisi 13 tewas. Ayaaam! Rukia-sama sedih, depresi, drop banget selama berbulan-bulan. Banjir inner world-nya! Seluruh es mencair kayak kutub utara gara-gara dampak pemanasan global…" ujar Shirayuki pakai otot. Dia bersikap begitu OOC hari ini akibat bertemu dengan Tensa Zangetsu (mungkin).

"Zangetsu aja pernah bilang sama Ichigo. Pas pemberontakan zanpakutou, Ichigo nanya sama Zangetsu…"

.

.

"Zangetsu-ossan, kenapa kau memberontak? Untung kau yang memberontak, coba gigi-mu yang memberontak, kupagari juga gigi-mu itu…" kata Ichigo kaget bercampur menghina secara tidak langsung.

"Udah bosen gue di inner world lu!" jawab Zangetsu singkat.

"Ha?" Ichigo keheranan.

"Nyadar, dong lu! Inner world lu itu 1000% ngebosenin abis! Sejauh mata memandang, isinya geduuung semua…" jelas Zangetsu sok banget muda.

"Aku ingin keluar dari inner-mu. Aku ingin melihat hutan, merasakan angin sejuk, melihat binatang, menyentuh kucing atau anjing. Bertemu dengan wanita-wanita cantik dan seksi, minum sake dan sebagainya…" lanjut Zangetsu mengutarakan isi perasaannya.

"Uukh, kalau begitu, lain kali aku akan menanamkan beberapa bunga di inner world agar kau senang…" kata Ichigo sedikit sweetdrop.

"Jangan lupa cewek juga sake-nya, ya!" sambar Hichigo tiba-tiba.

"Yang dua itu gak bakalan gue bawa!" kesal Ichigo.

.

.

"Begitulah percakapan singkat antara Ichigo dan Zangetsu saat pemberontakan zanpakutou. Yaah, diselingi dengan percakapan Hichigo juga, sih…" kata Tensa dengan wajah malas.

"Be…Begitu, ya? Sabar, ya. Mungkin cobaan…" balas Shirayuki sweetdrop, membayangkan suasana percakapan Ichigo, Hichigo dan Zangetsu saat itu.

"Hmm, berarti inner world kita gak ada yang bener, ya? Capek, deh…" ucap Tensa.

"Tentu saja. Hh, ganti inner, yuk. Kita sama-sama robrak abis inner world kita…" usul Shirayuki.

"Ahaha, bener banget, tuh. Akan ku-robrak abis isi kepalamu itu, ouna!" awalnya Zangetsu tertawa sambil tersenyum manis atau polos, namun tiba-tiba dia mengomel-ngomel sekaligus mengancam Shirayuki.

"A…Aku, kan cuma bercanda. Jangan marahlah. Kau ini…gak bisa diajak bercanda, deh…" ucap Shirayuki sedikit menggembungkan kedua pipinya.

"Cantik cantik kok blo'on-nya gak ada bates? Ampun, dah!"

"Aaah, makasih udah manggil aku cantik. Hyaa…" malu-malu Shirayuki sambil goyang-goyang dan memegangi kedua pipinya yang tersipu-sipu.

"_Sial! Salah ngomong gue…"_ umpat batin Tensa menyesali diri sendiri.

"Tauu aja, deh kamu memuji seorang wanita. Ehehe…" kali ini Shirayuki mencolek pipi Tensa sambil tetap malu-malu kucing dengan pipi merah merona.

"Diamlah! Jangan malu-malu begitu! Kau membuatku malu!" omel Tensa dengan wajah merah.

"Aaaah, kau ini…" Shirayuki tetap membantah.

"_Sarap!"_

**Finish**

**

* * *

**

[Omake]

**[1] Di neraka, Hiruma's house**

"Istri sialanku tercinta! Cepat bawakan aku notes baru! Hichigo udah buat dosa lagi!" seru Hiruma.

"He? Lagi? Kau sudah menghabiskan notes isi 1000 lembar sebanyak 100 buah hanya untuk menulisi dosa Hichigo-kun…" kata Mamori membawakan notes.

"Jangan tanya gue! Dia yang buat dosa!" omel Hiruma sambil sibuk menulisi dosa Hichigo pada notes ke 101.

**[2] AsBak **: Rasanya udah pada tau. Itu singkatan dari Asal neBak.

.

.

* * *

Agak ragu untuk nulis karena sempat memiliki pikiran kalo chara 'Tensa Zangetsu' gak ada di list chara. Ternyata ada!

Awalnya mau dibuat dengan model cutscene seperti 2 fic-ku di fandom lain. Tapi, sayangnya otak ide Crims cuma nyampe disini aja. Ini pun sepertinya agak gantung ending-nya, ya? Gomen ne. Mungkin bisa dilanjutkan jika banyak yang minta, kalo cuma dikit…entahlah *dilemparin lembing*. Kalau pun dilanjutkan, main chara-nya adalah zanpakutou, bukan shinigami. **OKE!** Minna-sama, di review! View! View! View! *efek gema*

Review?


End file.
